un romance entre una cadena y su contratista?
by An Evans
Summary: pos no soy muy buena en esto asi que,mmm bueno se puede decir que una loca historia entre Oz y Alice llena de amor y algo de aventura, si quieren saber mas entren y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola nuevamente este es mi segundo fic y espero les guste**

**postdata:los personajes no son mios ni el anime, no me pertenese porque si fuera asi Oz y Alice ya serian pareja ok yo solo escribi esta loca historia que esperoles guste, asi que sin mas preambulos a leer**

un dia de locos

(ALICE POV)

Era de mañana,, escuche como oz gritaba mi nombre mientras golpeaba detras de la puerta, no me queria parar aun el desayuno puede esperar, pense mientras me enrollaba mas en mis cobijas, depronto escuche que oz estaba abriendo la puerta asi que volvi rapidamente a mi posicion inisial y me hise la dormida, escuche como oz se quedaba frente a mi y de la nada senti algo sobre mis labios.

Depronto abri los ojos y vi que los labios de oz estaban sobre los mios uniendo los en un tierno beso, una parte de mi cuerpo queria sentarle un puñetazo y dejarlo noquiado mientras la otra solo queria corresponderle ya que esto me afirmaba que ambos sentiamos lo mismo por el otro, si era amor.

(OZ POV)

Fui al cuarto de Alice cuando Sharon me mando a llamarla para el desayuno, golpee varias veces mientras le decia que el desayuno ya estaba listo. como no abrio ni se quejo pense que todabia estaba dormida, asi que entre para despertarla, pero al verla con esa expresion tan bella y angelical no pude contenerme, no se como sucedio lo que si se es que queria besarla a toda costa aun sabiendo que si se daba cuenta o se enteraba despues me mataria ydescuartizaria para luego no volver a ablarme en toda su vida lo ultimo seria lo peor pense para mi mismo, pero bueno ay que correr riesgos de vez en cuando, sin darle mas rodeos me acerque a ella y la bese, sus labios eran tan dulces como la miel.

Estaba tan distraido en el beso que cuando abriolos ojos casi me da un paro cardiaco, aun sin separar sus labios de los mios estaba esperando uno de sus puñetazos o alguna patada que me dejaria inconsiente, pero ya estaba listo, aun si ella me mataba aqui y ahora moriria feliz, sin nada de que arrepentirse ya que habia echo lo que mas deseaba desde que la conosi, para mi sorpresa ella no reacciono violentamente como siempre, al contrario abrio un poco la boca correspondiendo a mi beso y cruso sus brazos por mi cuello mientras enredaba sus manos en mi cabello.

(ALICE POV)

Desidi corresponderle al beso de Oz enredando mis brazos en su cuello y enredando mis manos en sus suaves cabellos rubios hasta que la falta de oxigeno nos hiso separarnos, mis ojos cajes quedaron perfectamente simcronisados con los bellos esmeralda de el.

porque escuche salir de sus labios con un poco de confusion,puse un dedo en su boca mientras respondia porque te amo

En ese momento nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar, senti como Oz metia su lengua en mi boca alo cualno pude evitar jalarlo un poco del cabello, no era unmovimiento brusco mas bien era como una exploracion suave, depronto el beso se volvio mas intenso y apasionado, era algo que yo nunca habia sentido, el separo sus labios un poco de los mios para luego bajar por mi cuello hasta mis hombros en pequeños besos deteniendose de vez encuando.

(OZ POV)

Baje en peqeños besos por el cuello de alice hasta llegar a su hombro en ese momento pare y fui a verla los ojos,esos ojos que me enloquesen, su mirada demostraba sorpresa y pena, aquellas emosiones que nunca pense ver en alice, su cara entava totalmente roja, tanto que al lado de ella los tomates se quedaban palidos, y cuandoestaba a punto de preguntarle si queria seguir senti como la puerta se asoto contra la pared de una patada, inmediatamente me separe dealice y voltie a mirar quien me habia inerrumpido por que de verdad que lo iva a descuartisar vivo.

(ALICE POV)

Senti como Oz se separaba de mi cuello y subia hasta mirarme a los ojos, vi como abrio su boca como si me fuera ha decir algo, pero en ese presiso momento alguien entro por la fuerza a mi habitacion asotando la puerta, Oz se separo inmediatamente de mi y voltio a mirar quien era el maldito bastardo que nos habia interrumpido, y para mi desgrasia habia sido el jodido de Rave o como lo llamaba Oz Gill, por suerte mia y de Oz el todavia entabe en el no se habia subido a la cama (todavia) y por su raida reaccion Gill no habia visto nada comprometedor, vi como se acercaba anosotros y notabaque yo estaba mas roja que un tomate y exclamo:

-Que te pasa maldito conejo estas toda roja, es que acaso tienes fiebre, no sabia que las cadenas tambien se enfermaban ydijo mientras me miraba para luego sonreir

senti como la sangre me hervia y me provocaba restregarle en la cara que era porque habia besado a Oz cosa que nunca pudo hacer

Me controle y solo lo empuje para luego pararme y decirle

-no baka es por el maldito calor que ha echo estos dias y aora sal de mi habitacion o no respondo le dije mientras que lo sacaba a rrastras de mi habitacion

se me habia olvidado por completo que Oz todavia estaba en ella, pero cuando me di la vuelta el estaba ahi mirandome con la cara toda roja y eso hiso que yo me pusiera igual pero el se paro y salio de mi habitacionn como si nada ubiera pasado y antes de serrar la puerta dijo:

-te espero en el comedor mi traviesa conejita luego de eso se fue dejando a mi hay paralizada comouna estatua, mi mente aun no habia completado de interpretar lo que habia sucedido y ahora esto, no se siera un sueño o que pero me sentia muy feliz y a la vez confundida

(OZ POV )

No sabia porque dije lo que dije osea de donde salio eso de ´´mi traviesa conejita´´ aaaaaaaaaaaa mi cabeza estaba echa todo un lio y con toda razon habia besadoa Alice y gill nos interrumpio, ojala no alla visto nada comprometedor porque no quiero ponerme a explicarle sobre eso a Break, Sharon y sobre todo a el, deverdad lo mejor sera calmarme y esperar a como siguen las cosas pensemientras me encaminaba asiael comedor

**fin que les paresio lo continuo, o lo dejo asi inconcluso nose uds diran porfa dejen review que no cuesta nada ok nos vemos en la proxima (depronto)**


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todos disculpen la tardansa y lo corticoque quedo el capitulopero la verdad casi no me ha quedado tiempo de escribir, les agradesco a todas las que dejaron rebiew (eXtraNIo ,ruby ryusaki , PedophileBear , NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D , yaissa-chan ) se les agradesey disculpen las faltas ortograficas aunque creo que en este cap no hay tantas como el anterior y en este cap

-blabla- son los comentarios

**blabla **son los cambios de esenario

-"blabla"- son los pensamientos

disclaimer:pandora hears no me pertenese le pertenece a Jun Mochizuki yo solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer esta historia sin ningun animo de lucro

**En el comedor**

(oz Pov)

-"que ambiente tan incomodo no se como actuar, no soy capaz de mirar a Alice aunque a parece que ella tan poco puede será que esta disgustada con migo por lo del beso, y si es así como me disculpo y si gil nos vio como se lo explico pues se nota que a el también le gusta Alice y si les conto ha Sharon y break, ha, ya ni apetito tengo no sé que hacer en esta situación, y si ella no me vuelve a hablar y si se va y me abandona, nooooooooooo eso seria demasiado para mi, ha vamos oz cálmate trata de pensar claro porque así solo la embarraras, ah que estoy pensando si ya la embarre, pero entonces que hago termino de meter la pata, actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, si, eso es mas recurrible, como si pudiera aaaaaaaa definitivamente soy un completo desastre"-.

(Alice pov)

-"oz me beso, que hago no soy capaz de mirarlo a la cara, él siempre me ha gustado pero todo esto es tan repentino, no sé que hacer"-.

(Pov normal)

Alice y oz estaban tan perdidos en sus pensamientos que no se habían dado cuenta que los demás los estaban mirando hasta que por fin se les dio por alzar la cabeza y notar las penetrantes miradas de los demás

-que pasa- pregunto el joven bezarius un poco nervioso

En ese momento Alice salía de sus pensamientos y noto que los demás la estaban mirando

-nada es solo que Alice no as probado ni un bocado y te la has pasado perdida en tus pensamientos todo el desayuno al igual que oz, solo has estado jugando con tu comida acaso te sientes mal- pregunto Sharon un poco preocupada

-no, no es eso es eso que no tengo apetito el día de hoy, creo que iré a caminar un rato- y dicho esto Alice se fue

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a oz

-que paso, acaso se volvieron a pelear- pregunto Sharon

-no creo que sea eso oujo-sama normalmente si se pelean Alice-chan come el doble o ha beses el triple de lo usual hoy en cambio no probo ni un bocado- dijo break con ese tono sarcástico y burlón suyo

En ese momento Sharon se paro de la mesa y dijo

-no me digas que Alice se te confeso-

-heeeeeeeeeeee-

-ósea que fuiste tú el que te le confesaste, bueno ya era hora-

-no, no, no, no, no ,no, no, no, no, muri,- dijo oz mientras movía la cabeza y las manos aceleradamente en señal de negación

-he entonces que paso-dijo gil

-porque debería saber yo- dijo oz algo nervioso

-porque eres el mas cercano ha ella y el que mejor la conoce- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras que ha oz le salía una gotita estilo anime y se ponía mas nervioso.

-yo no se nada- grito el rubio mientras emprendía su huida y detrás salía gil exigiendo una explicación.

- pasa oujou-sama se le ve muy pensativa el día de hoy- pregunto el ojicarmin

-nada break es solo que estaba pensando lo que paso entre nosotros anoche y hasta donde hubiéramos llegado si Alice-chan no nos hubiera detenido-dijo la joven mientras sus mejillas tomaban un leve color rosa.

**Mientras tanto en el jardin**

-"ya no tengo el valor para decirle a oz lo que siento aunque si el me beso significa que también me quiere cierto, ahhhhhh que problema y lo peor es que por fin me había dado cuenta de cual es este hermoso sentimiento que tengo aunque me pregunto que era lo que estaban haciendo break y Sharon antes de que llegara ya que ambos por lo que pude notar estaban algo rojos y desarreglados, bueno en otra oportunidad le preguntare por ahora debo decidir que hacer con oz"- pensaba Alice mientras caminaba por el amplio jardín de la mansión Rainsworth.


	3. Chapter 3

hola de nuevo disculpen el gran retraso, pero es que no tuve tiempo de escribir hasta hace poco y el borrador que tenia se perdio con mi USB, por eso pido unas grandes disculpas y tambien porque este capitulo es algo corto para todo ese tiempo que me tarde y puede que tenga algunos errores de ortografia, les agradesco de todo corazon a todos los que dejaron review y los que todavia siguen esta historia.

Los personajes no me pertenesen son de Jun Mochizuki-sama, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta loca historia que es realizada sin animo de lucro.

-bla bla-dialogos

"bla bla" pensamientos

advertencia, tiene una esena algo subida de tono asi que lees bajo tu responsabilidad

Las cosas en la mansión rainsworth habían cambiado drásticamente desde el pequeño "accidente" entre Oz y Alice, pues esa alegría y bullicio que siempre estaba en la mansión había sido remplazada por un silencio sepulcral ya que Alice y oz ya no se hablaban y Sharon y Break comenzaron a tomar más misiones los dos solos, dejando a Gilbert tirado en la mansion.

Alice estaba paseando por los amplios jardines de la mansión perdidas en sus pensamientos, ya habían pasado tres semanas y no era capaz de darle la cara a Oz, y cuando tenía el valor para enfrentarlo o el huía diciendo que tenía algo que hacer o alguien los interrumpía.

-no me voy a rendir-grito alice a todo pulmon llena de determinacion para luego bajar la cabeza mas roja que un tomate al recordar el escaso rose de labios que había tenido con oz-pero que demonios le voy a decir cuando lo tenga enfrente, calma Alice recuerda lo que ensayaste-

Mientras tanto, Oz estaba en el de la comedor mansión con Gilbert, en una situación algo extraña, pues Gilbert lo tenia acorralado contra la pared, besandolo.

-gil, espera un momento-balbuseaba Oz mientras intentaba separarse de rave

-no oz me he estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo-musito Gilbert sensualmente en el oído de Oz mientras volvia a besarlo, lentamente fue bajando su mano hasta tocar la virilidad de Oz y comenzar a acarisiarla lentamente.

Oz trataba de contener los gemidos a toda costa pero aun asi le era casi imposible imposible, se estaba dejando llevar pero de la nada aparecio una imagen de Alice en su cabeza,y haciendo uso de todo su autocontro lo enpujo, Gilbert alprincipio se resistio pero luego cedio

-gil, sabes que amo a Alice y por dios somos hombres lo nuestro es imposible- dijo Oz intentando recuperar el aliento

-no me importa, te amo, siempre te he amado y no me rendiré solo porque tu ames a la maldita coneja, te hare caer rendido a mis pies te lo juro Oz Vesarius-y luego de eso se fue azotando la puerta dejando a un Oz choqueado y traumado en la habitación.

" no, no puede ser gil no puede estar enamorado de mi ósea los dos somos hombres es imposible y por dios es gil,esto no puede estar pasando, es imposible" pensaba el pobre Oz en una esquina de la sala meciéndose con las piernas sujetas al pecho e intentando olvidar los últimos minutos de su vida,hasta que escucho un gran estruendo proveniente de la entrada que lo hiso levantarse para correr hacia ese lugar.

Alice, estaba entrando a la casa cuando sintió que un portal hacia el abismo se había abierto en la casa, "Oz" fue lo único que pensó antes de tirar la puerta abajo y ver a una enorme cadena con forma de araña estrellandose contra la pared intentando romperla, pero luego recordo que si Oz no liberaba el sello ella era una simple humana, intento darse la vuelta peor era muy tarde,la cadena alzo una de sus patas dispuesta a golpear a Alice, la cual al ver que no tenia escapatoria cerro los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, espero unos minutos antes de abrir los ojos y ver como gil estaba conteniendo la pata de la criatura con sus dos pistolas.

-que rayos haces parada como una idiota, ve y busca a Oz para que libere el sello, yo lo mantendré aquí hasta que vuelvas- grito rave mientras empujaba a la criatura

apenas las piernas de Alice le respondieron salio corriendo a buscar a OZ


	4. Chapter 4

holis, tiempo sil leernos, bueno supongo que deben estar odiándome ya uqe el ultimo capitulo salio super corto y he tenido grandes retrasos, así que como compensación deje este capitulo mas largo, bueno entonces sin mas carreta el disclaimer

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Jun Mochizuki yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin ningun animo de lucro

-"maldición donde rayos estas Oz"- pensaba mientras corría por los laberinticos pasillos de la mansión abriendo todas las puertas que se encontrara a su paso, escucho un gran estruendo en la entrada principal -"vamos cabeza de algas resiste un poco mas"- aumento su velocidad, pero de repente se paro a sentir una presencia detrás de ella-"maldito no puedo creer que hayas perdido tan rápido cabeza de algas"-sintió como se acercó rápidamente y cerro los ojos esperando un golpe, sintió que algo la rodeaba y aprisionaba, presiono mas los ojos esperando a que comenzaran a apretarla fuertemente, pero al contrario de lo que esperan sintió un cálido abrazo, que la hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida por la ternura que se podía notar en este,-me alegro que estés bien Alice me tenias muy preocupado-susurro en su oído un voz que reconoció al instante, se giro lentamente, hasta quedar frente al joven que la tenia aprisionada en sus brazos -Oz- fue lo único que pudo articular antes de que su mente quedara en blanco al sentir los labios del rubio posesionándose sobre los suyos, fue un beso corto pero apasionado - en verdad estaba preocupado por ti-completo el joven antes de aprisionarla fuerte pero delicadamente contra su pecho. Era el momento perfecto para que Alice le dijera lo que sentía por él pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar otro gran estruendo la hizo bajar de las nubes y recordar que había dejado a Gil luchando contra la cadena, haciendo uso del poco autocontrol que tenia alejo a Oz de ella extendiendo los brazos lo miro a los ojos- Oz tenemos que ir a ayudar a Gil, antes de que la cadena lo mate-dijo mas para ella que para el chico.

-entiendo ¿donde están?-pregunto Oz poniéndose serio de repente

-En la entrada, es una cadena araña bastante grande y no creo que él pueda con ella-

-entonces apurémonos -respondió mientras cogía a Alice de la mano y la arrastraba a correr junto a él hacia la entrada principal lo mas rápido que podía. apenas llegaron vieron al pelinegro ser lanzado por los aires por la gigantesca araña que comenzaba a crecer de tamaño y comenzaban a salirle púas por todo el cuerpo, -¡GIL!-grito Oz llamando la atención del chico pero también de la cadena, que se lanzo contra él, por suerte logro esquivarla al igual que Alice, miro a la chica y la jalo hacia el -prepárate Alice voy a liberar el sello- le susurro mientras ponía su mano en la frente de la chica y liberaba el sello haciendo que tomara su forma de conejo negro

-Bien bastardo osaste atacarnos así que ahora me las pagaras, al menos entretenme un rato-le dijo con arrogancia b-rabbit mientras se lanzaba al ataque con su gran guadaña, estaba apunto de cortarla cuando unas cadenas la detuvieron amarrándola-pero que demonios-exclamo sorprendida.

-oh, así que tu eres Bloodstained Rabbit-rio- la famosa cadena que escapo del Abismo y que se enfrento a los shinigamis- hablo la cadena sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-umm me siento alagada por que me conozcas, pero eso no evitara que te mate-amenazo mientras rompía las cadenas que la ataban y sacaba las propias atando e inmovilizando a la cadena- y dime, ¿que es esta grotesca transformación? nunca antes había visto esto-pregunto el gran conejo

la Cadena se rio a todo pulmón- es cierto has estado bastante tiempo fuera del Abismo así que no deberás saber-trato de decir la gran cadena mientras se seguía riendo-pues veras, las osas en el Abismo están cambiando, ya no somos los mismos seres que nos quedábamos en un solo escalón de la evolución, ahora podemos subir hasta el que queramos, ya que la reina del Abismo nos ha dado ese poder, ya no eres la mas poderosa b-rabbit y si no vuelves quedaras en el ultimo lugar de poder-continuo burlándose la horrenda Cadena, provocando la ira de Alice que con su gran guadaña la comenzó a cortar en pedazos.-nos volveremos a ver Bloodstained Rabbit, te lo aseguro-exclamo la cadena antes de desaparecer.

-no lo creo basura-respondió b-rabbit mientras volvía a su forma humana y restauraba el sello.

-estas bien Alice- pregunto preocupado Oz mientras se acercaba a ella

-si, no te preocupes-

-pero estas sangrando- dijo Oz mientras miraba el brazo de la chica que estaba sangrando

Alice miro su brazo analizando la herida-solo es un rasguño no te preocupes, pero mas importante ¿donde esta el cabeza de algas? no lo veo por ninguna parte-

-es cierto, ¿donde estará?-pregunto el rubio mientras comenzaba a buscarlo con la mirada al igual que Alice, repaso toda la habitación hasta que vio que un montón de escombros se comenzaba a mover, agudo la vista y vio a Gilbert salir de él bastante herido-Gil-exclamo mientras corría a ayudarlo

-Oz, estas bien-pregunto Gil mal herido mientras era ayudado por Oz

-eso debería preguntarlo yo, tan solo mírate-

-déjalo ahí si tiene las suficientes fuerzas para hablar podrá parase por el mismo-se metió Alice en la conversación.

-no podemos dejarlo aquí tirado, más bien ayúdame a llevarlo al comedor Alice-

-como sea-respondo la chica mientras cogía a Gil por el otro brazo y ayudaba a oz a llevarlo al comedor, apenas llegaron lo sentaron en una silla, trajeron el botiquín y Oz comenzó a sanar sus heridas, después de un rato termino y se dejo caer pesadamente en otra de las silla del lugar-¿terminaste?-pregunto Alice mientras se echaba un pedazo de carne en la boca

- si, ¿como te sientes Gil?-pregunto el joven de ojos verdes

-bastante bien sobre todo por que fuiste tu el que me curaste Oz-respondió en tono coqueto Gilbert, haciendo que Oz recordara lo que paso esa mañana y se escondiera detrás de Alice que estaba sentada en el comedor

-¿que te pasa Oz?- pregunto la morocha mientras lo miraba solo asomar la cabeza

-nada, no te preocupes-respondió el aludido con algo de nerviosismo-

Gil suspiro pesadamente, sabia que sus acciones de la mañana no fueron las mejores pero no era para que Oz le cogiera miedo además solo fueron unos simples roses y un beso, nada del otro mundo o almeno eso creía el-bueno, cambiando el tema, ¿que vamos a hacer con el desastre de hay afuera? por que si Sharon y Break lo llegan a encontrar es posible que nos echen la bronca- pregunto mientras miraba los escombros de lo que antes era la entrada principal.

-no se, es un gran desastre-objeto Oz saliendo se su "escondite"-será muy complicado esconderlo y mas si no sabemos cuando llegaran esos dos-

-no creo que sea necesario-hablo Alice captando la atención de los dos muchachos.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto el rubio mirando a la cica con intriga

-por que acaban de llegar-respondió simple y tranquilamente Alice mientras miraba como Sharon pegaba un grito al cielo al ver lo que antes era la entrada principal y como Break comenzaba a reírse como maniático.

A Gil y Oz se les fue el mundo abajo al escuchar la respuesta de Alice, sintieron que de repente comenzó a hacer mucho frio, hasta el punto de hacerlos titiritar, y cuando miraron hacia atrás encontraron la razón, la mirada de Sharon completamente cabreada por lo que la paso a su mansión

-buenas noches muchachos-saludo con una expresión de póker peor que la de Oz-como han estado y ¡PORQUE LA ENTRADA DE MI MANSION ESTA DESTRUIDA!-grito completamente furiosa la peli ámbar recién llegada, haciendo que los dos chicos se pusieran a rezar todo lo que supieran, esperando a que sus ruegos los salvaran de una muerte segura.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: pandora hearts no me pertenece es Jun Mochizuki

-asi que una Cadena los ataco y en la peleea destruyeron la entrada- hablo calmadamente sharon mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

Gil y Oz asintieron, ambos con varios chichones en al cabeza y versión chibis

-y ademas de eso la cosa esa cambio de apariencia- hablo Alice desparramada en uno de los sillones relajadamente

-oh al parecer las cosas en el Abismo van peor de lo que pensabamos oujo-sama -rio Break con un dulce en la boca

-si, no pense que las cosas estuvieran tan mal- se lamento la aludida

-¿a que se refieren?- pregunto Gil recuperando.

Sharon solto un pequeño suspiro, tendria que contarles -Veran al parecer alguien ha estado causando problemas en el Abismo y como resultado, muchas cadenas han adquirido habilidades nuevas- exclamo poniendose seria

-hace poco encontramos a un shinigami y este hablo acerca de una nueva cadena que planea derrotar a la voluntad del Abismo o algo por el estilo, pero no pudimos sacarle más información ya que despues de decir eso murio- se lamento el peliplata

-¿una revelión?- pregunto el joven Vessalius

- no lo sabemos, pero lo que es seguro es que las cosas en ese lugar estan mal-le respondio Sharon

-alguien con la misma fuerza poder como para revelarse contra la Voluntad del Abismo, imposible- exclamo Gil atonito

Break rio -nada es imposible- le dio una mordida al pastel que tenia en la mano

-pero..- intento protestar Gil

-nada, solo sabemos que las cosas halla estan peor de lo esperado - la chica soltó un largo suspiro - alistence, mañana nos dirigiremos al cuartel de pandora -

-para que? - pregunto el rubio desconfiado

- se nos ha asignado una nueva misión- se paro Sharon -iremos al Abismo y averiguaremos que esta pasando en ese lugar-

- nadie que halla ido ha vuelto - hel pelinegro no podia creer lo que escuchaba

Xerxes solto una risilla burlona -eso no es cierto, tanto Oz como tu y yo fuimos a ese lugar y volvimos -

Sharon miro a Break sabiendo que no le agradaba sacar ese tema - bueno ya esta desidido y nuestra única opción es cumplirlo - miro a la pelinegra -todos iremos al cuartel de pandora mañana -

Oz se sorprenido ante lo dicho -todos? yambien piensas llevar a Alice a ese lugar - la expresióde le dio la respuesta

- no hay opción esa fue la orden - Sharon le dedico una mirada gelida a Oz pues aunque a ela tampoco le gustara la idea no tenian más opciones, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse

Oz se levanto y la agarro del brazo deteniendola bruscamente, abrio la boca para protestar, pero antes de poder decir palabra, Break le hizo soltar a la chica de un manotazo a su brazo

- la decisión ya fue tomada te guste o no - ablo en un tono frio y cortante, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos, pues en su tono de voz se podia percibir el odio y rabia

-Break- le llamo Sharon para evitar una pelea, pues el podia ser muy celoso - vayámonos vamos -

el oji carmín asintio y la siguio a la salida, sin antes mandarle una mirada amenazante a Oz que le decia que si volvia a hacer eso le iria muy mal

el blondo sintio un escalofrio ante ultima mirada de Break, apenas vio la puera cerrarse le permitio a sus pulmones recivir oxigeno - que demonios fue eso?-

- no tengo ni la más remota idea - exclamo Alice saliendo de su asombro - pero fuese lo que fuese dio mucho miedo -

el oji dorado asintio - la coneja tiene razón-

''¿acaso Break estaba celoso?'' se pregunto mentalmente Oz pero descarto la idea de inmediato, pues de ser el caso eso significaria que el siente algo por Sharon y eso era imposible para o al menos eso crei

- bueno mejor vamos a alistar nuestras cosas, no quiero que Sharon se enoje con nosotros por llegar tarde - Rave y Oz compartieron un escalofrio al recordar a la chica furiosa

-si tienes razón-

Rave salio del lugar y se dirigio hacia su recamara, no queria volver a ser golpeado por Sharon y su abanico de hierro

-¿tu que opinas Alice?- pregunto el rubio sin notar que se habian quedado los dos solos

- no me agrada la idea, pero como dijo Shaón no tenemos opción -

- cierto, por ahora lo mejor es obedecerlos aunque sigo creyendo que estan locos -

la pelinegra se levanto de su comodo sillon y se dirigio a la salida, no queria quedarse a solas con el rubio - nos vemos mañana - se despidio pasando a su lado haciendo que el chico volviera su atención hasia ella

- Alice - la llamo - te amo - se puso tan rojo que sintio su rostro arder, el no quería desir eso, bueno si queria, pero no en ese momento, se maldijo a si mismo y la miro buscando una respuesta ya nno habi vuelta atras bajo la cabeza al no recibir respuesta, de seguro ella no correspondia su sentimientos - entiendo, disculpa, mejor olvidalo despues de todo se que no te gusto-

-¡no es eso!- tenia los pies fijos en su lugar, queria correr y abrazarlo,pero su orgullo no se lo permitia - t...t...tu...y...yo... ¡me gustas! - grito, para despues salir corriendo de la habitación, no tenia el valor de verle la cara al chico

-¿eh? - el Besariuz , no estaba seguro pero creia haber sido correspóndido -¡¿EH?- grito apenas su cerebro termino de procesar lo sucedido, Alice lo habia correspondido, se sintio el hobre más feliz del planeta, pero su alegria duro poco al recordar que la chica habia huido del lugar envolviendolo en la confucón absoluta.

**Frente a la habitación de Sharon**

-Break fuiste muy inpulsivo, recuerda que lo nuestro es un secreto- hablo la heredera de la familia Rainsworth sintiendose un poco triste por sus palabras -un secreto -musito para si misma recordandose que su relación con Break era algo prohibido.

- Sharon -Break se acerco al rostro de la chica levantandolo cuidadosamente, para mirarla a los ojos - puede que lo nuestro sea prohibido pero aun hasi yo te amo - intento confortarla pues tambien sabia que un sirviente como el no podia estar junto a alguien como Sharon, sonrio ante la ironia

- y yo a ti - respondio mientras lo agarraba de la camisa y lo jalaba hacia si para besarle hambrientamente

la tomo de la cintura y la pego mas a su cuerpo, metio su lengua en la boca de ella sintiendo como sus delicadas manos se enredaban en sus cabellos

- cuida más tus acciones - le reprocho separando sus labios para tomar aire -no podemos permitir que nadie se entere -

asintio mientras comenzaba a besar la suave y tersa piel del cuello de la chica -lo se, pero es que no puedo resistir que otro hombre te toque, y menos que te lastimen -

sonrio ante las palabras del joven, cogio su rostro entre sus manos y lo levanto para mirar su rojizo ojo -ten más cuidado la proxima vez - lo volvio a besar dando inicio a otra de sus muchas jornadas de pasión sin notar la presensia que los observaba a escondidas.

Lamento la demora otra vez -_-u pero es que tuve problemas con mi cuenta y no pude entrar hasta hace poco, les agradezco a todos los que aun están leyendo esta fanfic y más a los que dejan review, nos leemos pronto ya que el otro capitulo lo publicare entre esta y la otra semana, janne


	6. Chapter 6

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Jun Mochizuki yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin ningún animo de lucro

-¿donde están esos dos?, ya es tarde - decía una peliambar mientras caminaba de lado a lado en la entrada de la gran mansión.

-cálmese ojuo-sama -hablo Break, mientras miraba el interior de la mansión -mire hay vienen- señalo a dos figuras que corrían como si el diablo los persiguiera hacia ellos con varias maletas.

-lo sentimos -se disculparon el rubio y la pelinegra con una reverencia aun jadeantes, ambos se miraron algo sorprendidos, pero mantuvieron el contacto visual por unos segundos antes de sonrojarse y mirar en direcciones distintas.

-llegan tarde, tan solo miren la hora, el duque de Barma ya nos debe de estar esperando ¿que rayos se quedaron asiendo?- regaño Sharon mientras los miraba reprobatoria mente.

- lo que pasa es que...- intento excusarse Oz pero no encontró nada bueno para utilizar en su defensa a menos que decir que se la paso toda la noche pensando en Alice, lo cual solo lo condenara más, levanto la cara dejando ver sus grandes ojeras

Sharon saco su abanico de acero dispuesta a darles algunos golpes por su impuntualidad siendo detenida por Gil que se posiciona entre la enojada castaña y los asustados Oz y Alice - cierto, tan solo mire la hora mejor nos vamos ya - nerviosamente le mostró el reloj a la chica asiendo que está pusiera una expresión como la del grito y entrara en la carroza más rápida que un rayo -¡ rápido!- ordeno

los tres jóvenes suspiraron dejando salir todo el aire contenido por el miedo, entraron rápidamente a la carroza al escuchar el grito de la Joven, siendo seguidos por Break que solo se reía.

- ya vamos muy tarde - Sharon miraba desesperada el reloj de Gil, casi partiendo el brazo al pelinegro, - y todo es por su culpa- tenia la cabeza gacha con un aura de fuego alrededor mientras sacaba su abanico, pero al mirar a los aludidos se quedo de piedra notando que estaban dormidos

Break rió como siempre- al parecer algunos de nosotros no pasaron una buena noche -

El aura asesina de Sharon creció al igual que la vena en su frente - ¡no se queden dormidos en medio de la misión! - gritó golpeando en la cabeza a los chicos  
>-¡porque demonios fue eso!- grito B-rabith mientras se sobaba la cabeza -¡maldición Sharon es que uno ya no puede dormir tranquilamente -<p>

Oz solo se levanto aun en las nubes mirando a todos lados desubicado -¿que paso? - pregunto tallándose un ojo mientras un hilito de sangre bajaba por su frente - pero que? ha...- grito al ver el liquido carmesí manchar su mano.

Alice y Gil entraron en pánico al igual que Oz, mientras que Sharon se mantenía impasible y Break se reía a todo pulmón.

cuando llegaron a la mansión del duque de Barma Oz, Alice y Gil poseian grandes chichones y curas por toda la cabeza, mientras que Sharon y Break estaban serios, cosa rara en el peliplata

- buenos días- saludo una empleada haciendo una reverencia - el duque los espera, por favor siganme- la joven entro en la extraña mansión siendo seguida por los demás, Oz y Alice miraban todo a su alrededor con curiosidad, mientras que Break tenia una fuerte expresión de desagrado total, Sharon le tomo la mano disimuladamente consiente de la situación, -esperen aquí un momento por favor- pidió la empleada recibiendo un asentimiento en general, camino hacia la puerta y misteriosamente desapareció, sin que nadie lo notara.

-este lugar es muy raro como siempre- susurro Oz mientras miraba la estancia

-pero aun así es muy divertido- se escucho por toda la habitación seguido de una risa burlona tensionandolos a todos menos a Sharon y Break que permanecieron neutrales.

- tiempo sin verlo duque Barma -saludo Sharon

se escucho un chasquido - ustedes dos son muy aburridos como siempre- exclamo el duque mientras aprecia parado en el techo haciendo que Oz, Alice y Gil se alejaran del susto, no importaba cuantas veces lo vieran aparecer de ese modo, siempre los asustaba

- no hemos venido a divertirnos duque sino por esto - la joven saco un sobre de entre su busto y se lo mostró al Duque, quería terminar con eso lo antes posible por el bien de Break

El pelirrojo tomo el sobre y lo lanzo haciendo que se quemara el el acto -lo se- miro las maletas -¿ para que traen eso? al lugar al que van no los necesitaran- llamo a una de sus sirvientas - ella las guardara por ustedes -

Oz, Alice y Gil se miraron confusos, pero al final le entregaron las maletas a la dama al igual que Sharon y Break

-siganme tengo cosas más importantes y divertidas que hacer, en vez de tratar con dos aguafiestas como ustedes,- los miro un momento- los demás podrían ir un momento al pasillo - todos salieron dejando a Break, Sharon y el duque,miro de reojo las manos unidas de Sharon y Break -al parecer hay que no se de ustedes dos - exclamo molesto mirándolos

Sharon soltó inmediatamente la mano de Break sonrojándose -no se a que se refiere-

-oh- mostró una sonrisa gatuna - así que son pareja, nunca pensé que tendrías tan malos gustos Sharon, y más siendo una Rainsworth- se burlo

- eso no es de su incumbencia, pero- saco su famoso abanico -si llega a hacer aunque sea el más mínimo comentario en cuanto a esto, le juro que me vengare - amenazo mientras extendía el abanico en el cuello de Rufus con una cara de psicópata.

Break rió ante la cara del pobre duque - yo en su lugar me apuraría con esto, a menos , claro que quiera enfrentarse a la ira de una Rainsworth - se burlo conociendo que este era el punto débil del duque.

- esta bien -acepto mientras parecía que su cuerpo se desinflaba para soltarse del agarre de la joven, salio al pasillo y miro a los demás -siganme- hablo antes de dirigirse hacia el sotano -parence todos hay- señalo el centro del lugar que tenia un extraño dibujo -agárrense fuerte si no quieren terminar dispersos en ese maldito lugar - todos se miraron cogiéndose de las manos haciendo que algunos se pusieran rojos como hitomates ante el contacto, el Duque llamo a su cadena la cual se mostró como una gran sombra negra -disfruten el viaje- dijo antes de que los visitantes fueran jalados por una extrañas alas que los conducirían al Abismo - es posible que no vuelvan -dijo el duque mientras abandonaba la estancia con una cara agria.

volví tal y como dije, me entere de que algunos de ustedes creían que iba a abandonar el fic y les aviso que no, no lo voy a ser, lo terminare, aunque puede que los capítulos se retrasen por falta de inspiración, tiempo o algún otro problema tarde o temprano los subiré, les agradezco a las que dejaron review, me animan a seguir con la historia ¡muchas gracias!, hasta la proxima


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Pandora hearts es de Jun Moshizuki, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear esta historia sin ningún animo de lucro

En una extraña habitación llena de muñecas parlantes se puede apreciar la delicada figura de una albina sentada en una cama con un pelinegro recostado en su regazo.

- oh, ya llegaron - la joven deslizo sus dedos por los cabellos de su compañero con una sonrisa divertida y burlona.

- puedo hacer una pregunta - el chico volvió su mirada rojiza hacia su compañera recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta - ¿por que les llamaste?-

- oh, mi dulce Chechiere aveces eres tan despistado - soltó una pequeña risita - veras quiero deshacerme de ese hombre, su presencia ya me harto -

-te refieres al doctor?- pregunto incrédulo aunque neutral al recordar lo mucho que la chica agradecía al hombre por haberle puesto otro ojo.

-si, ya me canse de él y no lo quiero más aquí - su rostro tomo un aspecto frió y cruel que asustaron a varias muñecas que salieron huyendo del lugar- en el Abismo solo puede haber una voluntad y regidor-

Asintió sin inmutarse por el cambio de temperamento ya acostumbrado - y esa solo puedes ser tú-

- tienes toda la razón ya que esta es mi casa de muñecas- respondió volviendo a la actitud de antes y dándole un beso en los labios a su compañero - y no pienso compartirla -

-donde estamos? - el rubio se levanto aturdido por el golpe tratando de ubicar a sus compañeros.

- en el Abismo ¿donde más? -respondió Break sentado en una mesa de té junto con Sharon.

-o en el Abis... ¡EN EL ABISMO! - en ese momento todos sus recuerdos se agolparon en su mente causándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza - y Alice y Gil? - se preocupo al no ver a los jóvenes por ningún lado, Break y Sharon suspiraron y señalaron hacia arriba haciendo que el joven levantara para ver a B-rabbit en su forma de cadena flotando dormida sobre él -¡ALICE!- grito sorprendido y asustado no recordaba haber liberado el sello.

- eh?- la coneja abrió los ojos perezosamente despertando y calendo y aplastando al rubio bajo ella- Oz - miró sus manos notando que estaba en su forma de cadena -¿cuando demonios liberaste el sello- pregunto confundida

-n..no...lo.. hice-murmuro el Bezarius sintiendo como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones -A..lice..pes..as-

-oh lo siento - se levanto rápidamente tratando de volver a su forma humana - no puedo - murmuro aterrada mirando sus manos

-¿no puedes que?- la miró confundido por sus extrañas reacciones

- no puedo cambiar de forma - volvió su mirada hacia el joven y lo tomo de los hombros estrujandolo llena de terror -no se porque pero no puedo regresar a mi forma humana -

Sharon y Break se miraron - ¿segura?- pregunto la peliambar recibiendo un ligero asentimiento.

- de seguro es por los nuevos cambios - Break partió en dos la paleta que tenia en la boca separandola del palito

- explícate - exigió Oz con una voz seria.

-veras se dice que para que una cadena logre evolucionar deben de tenerse en cuenta algunos cambios ¿Oz no sientes algo raro el aire? - Sharon lo miro analítica

- tienes razón es ..como decirlo...más pesado - el joven miró a su alrededor

- exacto, en este lugar se están llevando ciertos cambios que lo están desequilibrando- miró a Alice - y como Alice ha estado mucho tiempo fuera lo más seguro es que su cuerpo necesita acostumbrarse-

- en pocas palabras todo esto es culpa de lo que sea que esta pasando en este lugar?- exclamo la pelinegra algo alterada-

La joven Jarishmort asintió levantándose de su lugar cuidadosamente - y también es posible que tus poderes cambien o no puedas controlarlos- explico con calma - por lo que te aconsejo que no los utilices durante un tiempo.

- disculpen y Gil?- se metió Oz buscando al pelinegro con la mirada

- no sabemos donde esta - bajo la mirada Sharon - el fue el primero en soltarse en el portal por lo que puede estar en cualquier parte de este lugar -

- ¿que hacemos? tenemos que rescatarlo - Oz perdió los estribos al escucharla, sabia lo aterrador y mortal que podía ser ese lugar por experiencia.

- cálmate no podemos hacer nada más que rogar por que este bien, recuerda que nuestro tiempo es limitado y tenemos que cumplir una misión - hablo Break - además cuando el duque abra de nuevo el portal no importa donde o que tan lejos estemos unos de otros nos transportara a todos -

-pero..-

-no tenemos opción Oz además Rave ya sabe cuidarse solo, no te preocupes por el - trato de calmarlo Sharon - por ahora busquemos información-

-¿como? - pregunto curiosa Alice.

- fácil capturaremos a una cadena y/o shinigami y los haremos hablar - respondió la otra joven mientras sacaba su abanico y ponía cara de sádica asustando a Alice y Oz - es la manera más rápida y fácil - miro su alrededor en busca de alguno de ellos - esa nos podría servir - señalo a una marioneta con afilados dientes y un cuchillo que corría hacia ellos.

Break amplio su sonrisa y vio con entusiasmo como la pequeña cadena era perseguida y aprisionada por la sombra de Sharon, tratando de defender y oponer resistencia fue llevada ante ellos.

- Kya Kya suéltenme humanos, me comeré a B-rabbit para acerme más fuerte y subir de nivel, Kya Kya - comenzó a reír como desquiciada la marioneta

Oz miro con asco y odio a la marioneta - tan solo responde nuestras preguntas - exigió

- nunca!, suéltenme! -

Break suspiro cansado - veras si no nos dices lo que queremos saber..- se acerco al oído de la marioneta y comenzó a susurrarle algo que la hizo ponerse nerviosa y hasta se podría decir aterrada, - y en ese caso...y luego pasar... para terminar en...-se alejo de ella con su típica sonrisa dejando a todos los demás con una gotita en el cuello al ver la cara de la cadena - y tu no quieres eso ¿cierto? - puntualizo con un movimiento de su dedo.

La marioneta asintió lentamente, nadie sabia lo que Break le había dicho pero parecía haberla traumado.

- Bien, en ese caso primera pregunta ¿sabes quien esta detrás de las extrañas mutaciones?-

- El... doctor - respondió dudosa y mirando hacia otro lado

-Doctor?-

- el humano que llego hace un tiempo el doctor...- la marioneta no termino de hablar antes de que una aguja le atravesara el cráneo y la hiciera desaparecer ardiendo en fuego

- TRAIDOR- se escucho una voz sepulcral que parecía provenir de la sombra de lo que parecía un oso alarmando a todo el grupo,

- ¿quien eres? - pregunto Oz mirando la silueta negra, pero a su pesar esta al escuchar su pregunta comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a ellos

- vamos!- ordeno Sharon comenzando a correr tras la misteriosa figura, ese extraño parecía saber algo, algo muy importante sobre lo que estaba pasando y ella lo descubriría cueste lo que cueste.

Gil se levanto algo atontado, trato de poner su mano sobre su cabeza pero no pudo algo se lo impedía abrió los ojos de golpe y miro su muñeca, estaba esposado a una mesa de metal, miro la otra y sus piernas, estaban en igual estado "¿donde estoy?¿ que paso?" se pregunto mentalmente tratando de zafarse recordaba haberse soltado pero de hay en adelante todo estaba en... blanco

- oh veo que ya despertaste - exclamo alegre una figura al extremo de la habitación sentada en una silla acicalando una cabeza de muñeca con patas de araña pequeña - ya me preocupaba que no despertaras-

El pelinegro trato de levantar la cabeza para ver quien era pero la escasa luz de la habitación le impedía ver algo más alla de su silueta, abrió los ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad antes de murmurar -¿ un humano? -

Bien, aquí tienen el capitulo 7, después de una larga espera para algunos, después de leer algunos Reviews la inspiración volvió y ta tan salio esto, les agradezco a todos su Reviews y que aun sigan leyendo esta historia y gracias a cierta persona les preguntare ¿quieren que haya lemon? y de ser el caso ¿lo quieren de alguna pareja en especifico?, bien con esas dos interrogantes me despido, hasta la proxima, bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Sharon corría a todo lo que podía tras la extraña sombra, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que ese ser sabía algo que les podía ayudar y que estaba cometiendo una severa equivocación a partes iguales, llamo a Eques, quien se materializo y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad dejando huellas de cenizas a su paso, los cambios del Abyss parecían también afectarle a él.

Alcanzaron al misterioso ser más rápido de lo que planeaban, Eques logro adelantarse y cerrarle el paso, se levantó en dos patas y relincho dando a entender que no se movería de hay.

-Caíste – se burló el oso negro levantando el rostro con expresión de psicópata revelando muchos vendajes y lo que parecían cicatrices.

Sharon no logro entender a que se refería, abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero un brusco movimiento por parte de su cadena la desestabilizo obligándola a sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas al animal para no caer - ¡ Eques! – Exclamo sorprendida mirando el líquido viscoso que la rodeaba y absorbía bloqueándole cualquier oportunidad de escape "¿desde cuando estaba hay ese extraño liquido?" se pregunto mentalmente viendo como la extraña sustancia comenzaba a cubrir las patas del unicornio -¡¿qué has hecho?! - pregunto con ira contenida mirando a la Cadena enemiga-

-El doctor estará muy feliz – celebro el oso aplaudiendo mientras la joven y su Cadena se hundían ignorando por completo la pregunta.

-¡Sharon! – grito Break llegando a la escena justo a tiempo para ver a la chica hundida hasta la mitad del cuerpo junto a parte del cuerpo de Eques luchando por liberarse– bastardo – gruño mirando al oso que reía y aplaudía alrededor de la joven.

- ups parece que ya llegaron los demás – paro un momento su regocijo para mirar a los recién llegados – pero el doctor le dijo a kunimasa que solo se llevara a la joven del unicornio ¿qué debería hacer? – se auto pregunto.

- ¡ Mad Hatter destruyelo! – ordeno Beak señalando a la cadena enemiga con una expresión de odio dando inicio al ataque.

Las cadenas de Mad Hatter chocaron contra una barrera invisible alrededor del oso que parecía estar en un debate interno desconcertando a casi todos los presentes .

- El doctor le dio órdenes explicitas a kunimasa y así que solo me la puedo llevar a ella, lo lamento pero kunimasa no puede jugar con ustedes – hizo una reverencia y sonrió con una expresión de locura – será para otra Bye, Bye – aplaudió y Sharon y Eques fueron absorbidos de golpe por la extraña masa viscosa y luego salto dentro.

- ¡Espera¡ - Break corrió hasta el charco adentrándose justo antes de que se auto succionara por completo

- Break, Sharon – gritaron Oz y Alice acercándose hasta donde antes estaban el charco, se habían quedado paralizados al ver la reacción de Break y por tanto no habían podido hacer nada para evitar que desaparecieran.

- ¿qé hacemos Oz? – Alice volvió a a tomar forma humana sorprendiendo al rubio – aún tenemos que encontrar al cabeza de algas y ahora también a Sharon y Break –

- pues – Oz miro a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de que camino seguir sin saber qué hacer, a cada paso que daban las cosas simplemente parecían tornarse más y más extrañas, miro a Mad Hatter que parecía igual de sorprendido que ellos aunque notuviera cara -¿ que crees que podamos hacer Mad Hatter? – pregunto con la esperanza de que la extraña cadena pudiera darles alguna solución.

- ¿me preguntas a mi? – se burló la cadena mirando a Oz y Alice – sabía que eras lenta B-rabbit al igual que tu contratista, pero nunca pensé que tonta –

- ¡¿ que quieres decir estúpido sombrero ?! – gruño la morocha enojada alzando su puño – apuesto que tu tampoco sabes que hacer –

Mad Hatter se hecho a reír como desquiciado haciendo que su grave voz retumbara – obviamente yo sí sé que hacer, no como ustedes idiotas –

Pues ilustranos Mad Hatter – murmuro con sarcasmo B-rabbit - ¿cuál es tu brillante plan sombrero sin payaso?

Mad Hatter pareció enojarse y miro con odio a Alice – repite eso coneja –

Son-bre-ro sin pa-ya-so – repitió Alice recalcando cada una de las silabas de la oración.

Mad Hatter saco varias cadenas dispuestas a atravesar a Alice quien las detuvo con su propia guadaña

¡Paren! – grito Oz ya hasta los nervios, la situación lo había superado y sacado de casillas – estamos en serios problemas y ustedes dos no tienen nada mejor que hacer que andar peleando por tonterías, tú – señalo a Alice – te vas a quedar callado y dejar hablar y tú- señalo a Mad Hatter – vas a decirnos que rayos planeas hacer ahora-

Alice torció la boca tragándose toda una sarta de insultos, Oz tenía razón como muchas otras veces mientras que Mad Hatter simplemente lo miro como una basura – seguir el lazo de una cadena y su contratista – hablo molesto

Bien, entonces tu nos guiaras – zanjo el tema Oz ya más calmado.

NO necesito su ayuda, ire por mi contratista yo solo - Mad Hatter desapareció hundiéndose en el piso dejando a un Alice sorprendida y a un Oz cabreado.

"¿por qué rayos estoy rodeado de malditos orgullos?" se preguntó Oz mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido el sombrero.

Oz – llamo Alice colocando su mano en el hombro del joven para llamar su atención - ¿y ahora qué?

El rubio giro la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de la morocha demasiado cerca al propio causándole un leve sonrojo, con todo lo pasado había olvidado por completo el estado actual de su relación, bajo el rostro y comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier dirección nervioso – etto creo que si seguimos este camino podremos llegar a donde están – "idiota" se reprendió mentalmente por la tontería que había dicho y para su sorpresa Alice le había creído y ahora le seguía, suspiro tras unos minutos de silenciosa caminata – ne Alice qué opinas de nosotros – pregunto directamente, ya que estaban solos aprovecharía para arreglar sus problemas, los demás probablemente podían esperar.

Alice le miro con la cara más roja que un tomate sin saber que responder, a decir verdad no sabia a que rayos venia esa pregunta en ese momento – yo creo que….

B-rabbit – se escuchó a alguien canturrear interrumpiendo a la aludida quien agradeció mentalmente.

Oz maldijo entre deintes y busco al dueño de la voz - ¿Quién?- pregunto al no ver a nadie aparte de ellos dos en las cercanías.

Yo – le respondió un pelinegro apareciendo a espaldas de Alice – al fin los encuentro –

El gato Cheshier – Oz señalo al aludido - ¿ qué haces aquí? – pregunto a la defensiva jalando a Alice hacia sí avergonzándola por la cercanía

La Voluntad me ha mandado a buscarles – informo con su inexpresivo rostro mientras los veía a ambos – dice que se están tardando demasiado nya -

¿La Voluntad- ambos jóvenes se miraron confundidos buscando alguna respuesta en los ojos del otro.

~/~

Break miro a su alrededor con un fuerte dolor, recordaba ver a Sharon hundiéndose en un líquido viscoso, un oso y haberse lanzado en lanzado en el líquido?...sí, se lanzó en el líquido detrás del oso, abrió los ojos y miro su alrededor buscando alguna señal del maldito oso que se había llevado a su Sharon pero no había nadie -¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó al ver una masa negra en el fondo de la habitación donde estaba, se levantó con cautela y se acercó a la masa para ver que era –¡ Eques! – Llamo al lograr definir la forma de la masa negra, movió levemente al unicornio quien se levantó dejando ver la delicada figura de su contratista –Sharon – Xerxes la levanto con cuidado y acaricio su rostro.

-Break – murmuro suavemente la joven abriendo los ojos - ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto incorporándose.

- una maldita prisión – le respondió Gil abriendo la puerta del lugar con una expresión molesta – así que ustedes también fueron capturados por ese tipo- señalo sentándose en una silla cercana.

- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Sharon confundida por las palabras del joven.

- a que estamos atrapados a merced de un loco al que todos llaman doctor y solo nos queda esperar que Oz y Alice nos rescaten ya que es imposible salir de este lugar- respondió cansadamente.

-¿ acaso ya conoces a la Cadena esta detrás de todo este rollo? - pregunto esta vez Break sorprendente mente serio.

- Sí y no es una Cadena es un humano - explico con total frialdad recordando su conversación con aquel sujeto.

-¿ un humano? ,pero eso es imposible a menos que sea un contratista ilegal - Sharon estaba cada vez más confundida.

- se vuelven a equivocar es un ex-miembro de Pandora -

~/~

Capitulo 8 publicado después de meses sin dar señales de vida! :)

bien como pudieron leer las cosas se han enredado un poco de mucho y probablemente más de uno este perdido en que rayos va todo esto, pero con el paso de los siguientes capítulos se irán aclarando...probablemente, en cuanto a los reviews y lo del Lemmon solo les diré que se demorara ya que por el desarrollo de la historia aun no hay espacio para él pero de que pongo lemmon lo pongo así que esperen un poco más y en cuanto a la pareja sera un Oz X Alice y sera explicito por lo que también cambie la clasificación de la historia.

Con esta pequeña aclaración me despido, Hasta otra.


End file.
